


"Who are you?" "We're the Skywalkers"

by christine_canigula3



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BB-8 Ships It, Ben is nervous, F/M, Finn does NOT, First Kiss, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Healing, Gray Jedi, Gray Jedi Kylo Ren, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Love, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Rey Skywalker, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christine_canigula3/pseuds/christine_canigula3
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR RISE OF SKYWALKER) What if Ben Solo didn't die after his kiss with Rey? What if he went with her and they made their home on Tattoine?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	1. Life Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to write more chapters later but for now it's just a one-shot. I was shook after watching Rise of Skywalker, but since it just came out there were no fics to read where things ended happily, so I decided to just write one myself. Enjoy!

_Thunk_ . _Thunk_. The lightsabers hit the ground, the loudest sound in the quiet cavern. Rey’s knees hit the ground, her body drained of the Force. Out in the skies of Exegol, the resistance fleet finally had the upper hand. Finn stumbled, feeling Rey’s force dissipate. Down in the cavern, all seemed lost.

Ben Solo’s hand landed on the floor. He dragged himself out of the pit, staring at the lifeless body of the scavenger. He limped across the floor, determined to reach her. He fell down next to her, searching for any sign of life. Her empty eyes stared at him, haunting him. He pulled himself to a sitting position, gathering her body into his arms. 

_Rey_.

He held her close, rocking as though he were trying to calm a crying child. 

_Ben,_ a feminine voice whispered. _My precious boy, you know what needs to be done._

He knew. He placed his hands on Rey’s stomach and focused. He channeled his life energy into her, replenishing all of the Force energy that she had lost in the battle with Palpatine. As he felt the final remains of the Force in him enter Rey, she stirred in his arms. 

Rey sat up slowly, never taking her eyes off Ben. He watched her, scared that she wouldn’t see that he’d changed; that she would reject and attack him. Instead, her hand came up to stroke his cheek. 

“Ben,” she whispered. His face broke open in a smile. Rey grinned back. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her close as he put all of his love for her into this one kiss. He could feel the final remains of his life energy slipping away. He pulled back, giving her a final smile before he crumpled. Rey caught his head before it could hit the ground.

“Ben?” she whispered panickedly.

She reached out in the force, feeling nothing from the man in her arms. She pressed her hand to her mouth, crying as she stared at her other half. A dyad, her grandfather had called them. Two halves of one whole. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his heart, desperate to hear the comforting thump that meant he still lived. 

_Silence._

As her last bit of hope drained away, the presence of another Force user filled the room. Rey looked around the room yet saw no one. She reached out in the Force, feeling the life energy of Leia come close. Rey’s master spoke in her head. 

_Take care of him. I know what I have to do._

Leia’s life energy went into the lifeless body of Ben Solo. Rey gasped as she watched him suck in a deep breath. His eyes flew open, panicked for a second until he saw Rey kneeling next to him. 

“Ben?” she whispered, tears pouring down her face. A beat. 

“Rey.”

Rey flung herself into Ben’s arms. He hugged her tightly, smiling before kissing her again. “Let’s go home, Rey.”


	2. Resistance Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben fly to the resistance base.

Ben and Rey walked hand in hand out of the cavern, each with their own lightsaber. Ben with Leia’s, and Rey with Luke’s. As they prepared Ben’s ship to leave, he quietly whispered, ”What will they say?”

Rey paused. “Ben,” she said, forcing him to look at her. “It doesn’t matter what they say. You’ve changed, and even if they don’t see it right away, they will eventually.” 

As they flew towards the resistance base, Ben could feel the questions building up inside of Rey. 

“Alright, out with it. What are your questions?”

She hesitated. “What made you change? Ben Solo sits next to me, but what happened to Kylo Ren?”

Ben thought about this for a minute. “I think you killed him. When you stabbed me on Exegol, you killed most of Kylo, and then when you healed me with your Life Energy, your light filled me. All that was left was for me to choose the light. To choose you.” Rey smiled at this, clasping his hand tighter. 

When the ship landed at the resistance base, Poe, Finn, and BB-8 rushed to greet Rey. But as she stepped out she turned to grab someone’s hand, leading out... Kylo Ren?! Poe and Finn pulled out their blasters and aimed at the so-called “Supreme Leader”. 

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” Rey shrieked.

“Move, Rey!” Poe yelled, his finger on the trigger.

“No!”

“Rey, what the hell are you doing with him? He’s going to kill you like he just tried to on Kef Bir!” Finn yelled angrily.

“He’s changed,” she shot back, still standing in the pilot’s seat of the ship while Ben stood beside her.

“Oh like hell he has,” said Poe.

BB-8 beeped loudly, rolling his way to the base of the ship. “What?” Rey asked. He beeped again, sounding curious.

“Yes, he helped me. Not only that, he saved me with his own Life Energy. Together we defeated Palpatine and escaped Exegol.”

BB-8 turned, facing Poe, now beeping angrily. 

“BB-8-” Poe started to say, but was cut off by a series of frustrated beeps. Poe sighed and put down his blaster, glaring at Ben with utter contempt. 

“Never underestimate a droid,” Rey whispered. 

Finn looked hesitant to drop his blaster.

“Finn,” Rey implored, “I promise you he’s changed. He’s on our side.”


End file.
